Summer in Korea
by ayaweas137
Summary: Hermione sepeninggal Draco menjadi seorang model di negeri ginseng, Korea Selatan. Akankah dia menemukan pengganti Draco Malfoy disana? [Hermione Granger/Oh Sehun/Draco Malfoy]
1. Chapter 1

Summer in Korea

Ayaweas137

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Ini imajinasi gila author sebagai Kpop dan Potterheads XD kalau ngeliat foto Sehun, author langsung keinget Draco, dan lahirlah ff ini/?/ #plak

Hermione Granger/Oh Sehun  
Krystal Jung/Kim Jongin  
Harry Potter/Ginerva Weasley

RnR?

.

Hermione Granger, model cantik itu terlihat tengah jogging dipagi yang indah ini. Disampingnya, orang yang tentu saja semua orang ketahui, Kystal Jung. Dua orang yang telah bersahabat selama tiga tahun itu terlihat berolahraga pagi bersama.

Krystal terlihat kelelahan. Mereka berdua segera berhenti dan duduk dikursi yang ada dipinggir taman itu. Hermione segera mengeluarkan dua botol minuman ion dari tasnya dan memberikan satu pada Krystal.

"Pagi yang melelahkan," gumam Krystal.  
"Kau harus membiasakan dirimu nona Jung," jawab Hermione.

"Ayo kita pulang saja. Kita ada pemotretan dua jam lagi," kata Krystal. Hermione mengangguk. Mereka pun segera kembali berlari menuju rumah.

.

Di rumah besar ini, mereka tinggal bersama. Terkadang kakak Krystal, Jessica datang untuk menginap. Krystal terlihat masuk ke dalam toilet meninggalkan Hermione yang masih ingin duduk bersantai sambil menonton televisi.

Hermione memang orang yang hebat. Hanya dalam waktu setengah tahun sejak pertama kali kedatangannya di Korea, ia sudah sangat lancar berbahasa Korea. Walau pun ia dan Krystal bisa saling bercakap menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Lulus dari Hogwarts dengan menyandang gelar pahlawan, lebih dari membahagiakan bagi Hermione. Ia sempat mengambil kerja magang di kementrian, namun suatu hal yang membuatnya akhirnya mengikuti sekolah model dan menjadi model di negeri ginseng ini.

"Ya! Kau ini, cepatlah mandi!" kata Krystal yang terkejut melihat Hermione yang masih duduk santai.  
"Arra, Soojung-ah," Hermione segera naik mengambil handuk dan segera mandi.

.

Sesi pemotretan pun dimulai. Hermione dan Krystal memberikan pose terbaik mereka kearah kamera. Tema pemotretan mereka kali ini adalah vintage.

Hermione telah memilih SM Entertainment sebagai agensi tetapnya selama di Korea. Karena itu, ia bisa dekat dengan Krystal juga beberapa artis SM. Hermione pun sering mengikuti kegiatan tur SMTOWN apabila tak bertabrakan dengan kegiatannya yang lain. Krystal menjadi teman dekatnya, karena salah satu dari beberapa artis SM yang paling fasih berbahasa Inggris. Dan karena keahlian boxing Krystal, Hermione selamat dari penjambret ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Korea.

Rahasia terbesarnya pun sudah diketahui oleh Krystal. Krystal awalnya syok ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hermione adalah seorang penyihir. Namun tak lama membuat Krystal mempercayai dan berjanji menutup mulut soal ini.

"Mwo? Annyi. Tapi aku tak bisa chagi-ah," kata Krystal via telepon.

"Nee. Akan kuberitahu kapan aku bisa. Saranghaeyo," Krystal menutup teleponnya.

"Jongin?" tanya Hermione. Krystal mengangguk.  
"Dia memintaku bertemu. Tapi aku sedang malas. Malam nanti aku tinggal di dorm f(x), aku punya kegiatan besok," kata Krystal.  
"Nope. Aku besok harus menemui temanku,"  
"Mwo? Siapa? Harry?" tanya Krystal.  
"Nee. Dia akan datang. Tapi sudah kuyakinkan dia datang menggunakan cara muggle bukan sihir seperti dulu," kata Hermione.  
"Arraso, Mione-ah,"

.

"Kau sudah sampai? Aku sudah berada didepan Incheon. Kau masih ingat mobilku, kan?"  
"Maaf aku tak bisa turun. Incheon bisa ribut bila aku turun," kata Hermione.

Dilihatnya seorang pria bule yang berjalan seorang diri sambil membawa sebuah koper. Hermione segera memakai kacamatanya dan mendekatkan mobilnya pada pria itu. Dia segera menekan klakson untuk mempersilahkan Harry untuk masuk.

"Aku sudah seperti artis saja yang dijemput oleh manajer pribadiku," kata Harry ketika naik kedalam mobil Hermione.

"Aku akan menjadi manajermu selama kau disini," kata Hermione.

"Apa kau sudah mencarikan hotel untukku?" tanya Harry.  
"Ya, hotelmu berada dekat dengan rumahku dan Krystal. Kau dapat berjalan kaki menuju rumah kami," jawab Hermione.  
"Baguslah,"

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan dulu? Waktu kesini dulu kau belum sempat berjalan-jalankan?" tawar Hermione. Harry mengangguk.  
"Baiklah. Terserah dari kau saja," kata Harry. Hermione segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju pusat kota London.

Mereka pun tiba di Ceoxtarium SMTOWN. Hermione terlihat tengah mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya. Harry kebingungan melihat Hermione.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam?" tanyanya.  
"Penggemar bisa saja menyerbuku. Para netter pun bisa saja mengeluarkan pernyataan negatif tentang ini," jawab Hermione. Harry hanya menatap Hermione sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan masuk kedalam.

Terlihat beberapa stuff menarik disana. Mulai dari snapback, bantal, pakaian, dan lain-lain. Harry terlihat takjub ketika melihat sebuah baju kaos yang bergambar kartun Hermione. Ia segera mengambilnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan memborong kaos ini untuk kebagikan pada orang kementrian dan auror," kata Harry. Hermione memukul pelan Harry.  
"Jangan mempermalukanku, Harry," katanya. Mereka tertawa kecil bersama.

Harry terlihat langsung membeli beberapa barang yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai ole-ole. Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka segera keluar dan lanjut berjalan-jalan.

Hermione terlihat begitu senang. setelah sekian lama, ia baru lagi bertemu dengan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak ini. Mereka sangat menikmati waktu langka ini pasca mereka lulus dari Hogwarts.

"Ginny bilang ingin ikut, tapi karena kubilang aku akan naik pesawat, ia langsung membatalkannya," kata Harry ketika mereka sedang makan bersama.  
"Ah, seharusnya dia ikut. Aku sangat rindu padanya," kata Hermione.

"Musim panas tahun ini, akan ada reuni. Kau mau datang?" tanya Harry. Hermione terdiam. Dia menatap Harry lama, kemudian lanjut mengunyah makanannya.  
"Sinca? Ah, aku belum yakin untuk datang. SM selalu mengadakan acara disetiap libur," kata Hermione. Mereka saling terdiam lama.

"Kenapa setiap menyangkut Hogwarts, bahkan London, kau selalu memilikki alasan?" tanya Harry bingung. Hermione terdiam. Ia menegung minumannya perlahan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku punya jadwal yang padat selama disini. Agensiku adalah salah satu agensi terbesar. Dia punya banyak kegiatan untuk artisnya. Belum lagi, di Korea ini para idol bahkan model sepertiku sangat diperhatikan. Mereka tak ingin memiliki idol buruk," kata Hermione. Harry hanya terdiam.

"Tapi Hermione. Musim ini, adalah peringatan empat tahunnya," kata Harry tiba-tiba. Hermione segera menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Sudahlah, Harry. Sebaiknya kita segera ke hotelmu," kata Hermione.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Hermione hanya terdiam. Harry merasa tak enak pada Hermione. Namun ia pun berusaha untuk diam. Dia tak ingin meminta maaf atau berkata apapun itu. Bisa saja, emosi Hermione meluap-luap karena itu.

Harry memerhatikan jari Hermione yang tengah mengemudi. Dia masih memakai cincin itu? Gumam Harry dalam hati. Kemudian dilihatnya Hermione yang membelokkan mobilnya memasuki wilayah hotel megah itu.

"Kenapa kau memberiku hotel sebesar ini," bisik Harry.  
"Sudahlah. Anggap saja kau sedang melakukan tur disini. Aku sudah membayarnya, kau sisa menyebutkan namamu dan dia akan memberikanmu kuncinya. Lagi pula kau tak bisa makan makanan Korea, kan?" Harry mengangguk.

"Bila butuh sesuatu telepon aku saja," kata Hermione.  
"Kamsamhamnida, Ms. Granger," kata Harry.  
"Nee, Mr. Potter," Harry segera berjalan memasuki hotel itu. Setelah Hermione yakin Harry telah menerima kunci kamar hotelnya, ia pun segera mengendarai mobilnya pulang.

.

Hermione duduk seorang diri dengan minuman yang dipegangnya saat ini. Pikirannya melambung jauh, dengan perkataan Harry yang terus saja terdengar ditelinganya. Empat tahun? Sudah selama itukah? Hermione memerhatikan cincin pertunangan yang ada dijari manisnya. Sudah empat tahun pula, cincin itu tersemat dengan indah dijarinya. Tak pernah sedetikpun ia berniat melepasnya.

Hermione menghela nafas kemudian meneguk minumannya. Kini ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Hermione telah pergi sangat jauh dari negeri asalnya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya takkan kembali lagi kesana. Orang tuanya pun sudah kembali menetap di Paris, jadi untuk apa ia kembali?

"MIONE!"

Hermione terkejut. Ia berbalik dan mendepati Krystal yang menatapnya bingung.

"Mwo? Kau sudah pulang? Ah," Hermione berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku sudah daritadi pulang. Tapi kau tak mendengarku dan terus melamun. Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Krystal. Hermione menggeleng. Krystal segera mengambil tempat didepannya.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Ms. Granger," gumam Krystal. Hermione terkejut dan menatap Krystal.

"Kita sudah bersahabat lama, kita bahkan tinggal bersama. Aku sudah mengerti dirimu, Mione," kata Krystal. Hermione tertunduk.  
"Aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Sudahlah, kajja kita tidur. Aku ingin menikmati liburku," kata Hermione. Ia segera meninggalkan Krystal.

"Mione-ah," Hermione berbalik.

"Nee?"  
"Mau berlibur ke Jeju?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahi.  
"Kita sedang libur. Apa kau tak ingin berlibur ke Jeju? Kita bisa mengajak Harry," lanjut Krystal. Hermione berpikir sesaat.  
"Aku belum harus mengatakan itu pada managerku dulu," kata Hermione.  
"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di kantor SM," Hermione kembali berpikir.  
"Gwenchana. Lusa kita berangkat," kata Hermione. Ia segera meninggalkan Krystal yang bergembira ide liburannya diterima Hermione.

.

"Jeju? Dimana itu?" Harry mengernyitkan dahi bingung.  
"Itu suatu pulau yang sangat indah yang ada di Korea ini. Kau tahu, tempat itu sangat bagus untuk berlibur," Harry terdiam. Dia menatap Hermione yang terlihat menatapnya penuh harap.  
"Krystal akan membawa pacarnya, Kim Jongin. Dia fasih berbahasa inggris, jadi kau bisa mengobrol dengannya. Setelah dari Jeju, kau langsung saja naik penerbangan ke London," kata Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku ikut," kata Harry. Hermione tersenyum senang.  
"Tapi hanya tiga hari, kan?" Hermione mengangguk.  
"Bila aku tertarik, aku bisa mengajak Ginny untuk berbulan madu disana," kata Harry.  
"Itu memang tempat yang bagus. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu tempat-tempat terbaik untukmu dan Ginny berbulan madu," kata Hermione senang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo antar aku berjalan-jalan ke Namsan Park seperti janjimu. Aku ingin memotret dan memperlihatkan pada Ginny," kata Harry.  
"Ayolah,"

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil Hermione. Hermione segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju Namsan Park.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Summer in Korea

Ayaweas137

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Hermione Granger/Oh Sehun  
Krystal Jung/Kim Jongin  
Harry Potter/Ginerva Weasley

RnR?

.

Kedua yeoja dan kedua namja terlihat berjalan bersama di antara para wisatawan yang berkunjung ke pulau indah ini. Harry terlihat mulai akrab dengan Jongin. Terlihat kini mereka tengah tertawa bersama.

Mereka segera melakukan check in. Hermione satu kamar dengan Krystal, Jongin dengan Harry. Jongin sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Harry adalah kakak Hermione. Ia hampir mengajukan untuk sekamar dengan Krystal.

"Ayo, kita pergi berjalan-jalan. Pasti kau tak ingin hanya dikamarkan?" kata Krystal girang.

"Kajja, aku juga akan menemui Sehun," kata Jongin.  
"Mwo? Sehun? Dia ada di Jeju juga?" tanya Krystal. Jongin mengangguk.  
"Dia sedang ada pemotretan, tapi sekalian mengambil libur,"

"Sehun itu, siapa?" tanya Harry bingung.  
"Sehun adalah temanku," kata Jongin. Harry mengangguk.

.

Mereka terlihat berjalan-jalan bersama. Harry tak meninggalkan satu kesempatan pun untuk memotret dan berfoto bersama Hermione. Dia pun mulai mencari-cari tempat romantis untuk acara bulan madunya nanti bersama Ginny.

Mereka berempat terlihat duduk dipinggir pantai dengan hanya beralaskan pasir putih. Jongin dan Krystal terlihat saling mengejar dan bermain air. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry.

"Kau masih menyimpan cincin darinya?" tanya Harry. Hermione segera menunjukkan jari manisnya dan memperlihat sebuah cincin.  
"Yeah. Aku rasa, aku tak bisa melepaskannya," jawab Hermione. Harry hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa itu alasan mengapa kau tak ingin kembali ke London?" Hermione menatap Harry yang menatapnya lekat.  
"Harry,"

"Aku tahu, Mione. Kau tak bisa membohongiku," Hermione menundukkan kepalanya kemudian melihat pemandangan sunset sore itu.

"Jangan terlarut dalam kesedihanmu, Mione. Kau boleh melangkah jauh, mencari kehidupan baru tanpanya. Tapi kau takkan bisa melupakannya. Semakin jauh kau melangkah, ia akan semakin terasa dekat dengan hatimu,"

Hermione tertegun. Perkataan Harry itu ada benarnya. Ia melangkah terlalu jauh hingga ke Korea. Namun bayang pria yang pernah menyematkan cincin ditangannya empat tahun yang lalu masih terus membayanginya. Hermione tak dapat menyangkal kebenaran itu.

"Draco pergi dengan tenang. Membawa setengah hatimu kesana. Tapi dia pasti tak ingin melihatmu selalu bersedih dan menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dengan cara seperti ini. Dia pasti berharap, kau dapat bahagia bersama seorang pendamping hidupmu," kata Harry. Nama itu lagi. Setelah sekian lama. Mata Hermione terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak bisa mencari penggantinya. Dia, dia cinta pertamaku, Harry. Kau tahu itukan," kata Hermione sambil berusaha air matanya agar tak mengalir. Harry menatap Hermione lekat.

"Tapi kurasa, dengan cara itu kau dapat bahagia. Hentikan semua ini, Mione. Kau boleh menyimpan cincin itu, simpanlah ditempat semestinya. Buka lembaran baru bagi dirimu. Demi Draco. Demi permintaan terakhirnya," Hermione tertegun. Dia terlihat bingung.  
"Permintaan terakhirnya? Kau bilang,"  
"Maaf, aku membohongimu. Itulah permintaan terakhirnya sebenarnya. Kau dapat berbahagia bersama orang yang lebih dapat membahagiakanmu. Memulai hidupmu tanpanya. Dia tak ingin kau terlarut dalam sedihmu tentang kepergiannya. Dia ingin kau bahagia, Mione,"

Hermione kembali terdiam. Air matanya kini sukses mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Hermione sebenarnya menyukai hal ini, tapi sekarang tidak. Karena mentari yang terbenam hanya membawa kesedihan baginya.

.

 _Flashback on_

" _Aku akan melawan mereka perlahan," kata Draco sambil memeluk Hermione erat.  
"Kau mau berjanji padaku?"  
"Aku janji. Aku akan melindungimu," kata Draco ketika ia melepas pelukannya._

 _Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dipipi Hermione. Draco tersenyum manis._

" _Kau juga harus melindungi dirimu," kata Hermione. Draco mengangguk kemudian mengecup kening Hermione. Terlihat matahari yang terbenam. Sudah saatnya mereka berpisah._

" _Goodbye, dear,"_

 _Flashback off_

.

"Hermione!" Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo pergi makan. Sehun menunggu," Hermione mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Jongin dan Krystal dari belakang.

Mereka memilih berjalan kaki daripada menaiki taksi. Selain tempatnya yang dekat, mereka pun dapat menikmati pemandangan malam hari pulau jeju dngan berjalan kaki. Hermione terlihat begitu senang bersama Harry.

"Jongin-ah!"

Mereka berempat berbalik kearah orang yang memanggil Jongin. Harry terlihat begitu terkejut. Hermione langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa orang itu?! Pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa, Mione?" tanya Krystal bingung.  
"Annyi," kata Hermione. Mereka pun segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Oh, Hermione-sunbaemin, nee?" tanya Sehun. Hermione mengangguk.  
"Nee, Sehun-ssi," Sehun terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Ia menjabat tangan Hermione.  
"Sehun-ah, kenalkan ini kakak Hermione, Harry-imnida," kata Jongin.

"Ehm," Hermione berdeham dan Sehun segera melepas tangannya dan menjabat tangan Harry.  
"Harry Potter-imnida. Nice to meet you," kata Harry.  
"Nice to meet you, sir. Oh Sehun-imnida," sapa Sehun ramah.  
"Malam ini, aku yang traktir," kata Jongin.  
"Memang seharusnya kau yang mentraktir malam ini, hyung," kata Sehun bercanda.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, mata Sehun tak henti-hentinya melihat Hermione. Hermione hanya dapat menunduk, tak berani melihat kearah Sehun. Sudah tiga tahun ini, selama ia bernaung di SM Entertainment, ia mencegah untuk bertemu Sehun.

Menurut Hermione, Sehun terlalu mengingatkannya pada Draco. Rambut platinanya, wajahnya yang menampakkan betapa dinginnya dirinya dan badan kekar Sehun. Semua itu seperti jiplakan Draco versi Korea menurut Hermione.

"Mione-ah?" Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Mwo? Nee?" Hermione terlihat bingung.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kau akan ikut SMTOWN akhir bulan ini, kan?" tanya Krystal.  
"Aku belum bisa memastikannya karena sepertinya, aku akan pulang ke London," kata Hermione.  
"Mwo? Sinca?" Krystal terlihat terkejut. Hermione hanya tersenyum.

"Harry bilang sekolahku dulu akan mengadakan reuni akbar. Dan orang tuaku berencana kembali tinggal di London," kata Hermione. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Hermione. Hermione segera mencubit tangan Harry.

"Ah, yes. Sekolah kami akan mengadakan reuni dan orang tua kami akan kembali ke London setelah urusan bisnis di Paris selesai," kata Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak bercandakan?" bisik Harry.  
"Shut up," kata Hermione. Harry hanya dapat terdiam kemudian lanjut makan.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi nonton?" tawar Sehun.  
"Aku punya lima tiket," lanjut Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan lima tiket dari tasnya.  
"Mwo? Kajja!" kata Krystal girang.  
"Kau ini. Bikin malu saja," komentar Hermione.  
"Ya! Kapan lagi kita ditraktir nonton sama maknae jahat sepertinya?"  
"Ya! Chagi, sejahat apapun dia, dia tetap maknae-ku yang baik," kata Jongin membela.  
"Terserahlah," kata Krystal sambil cemberut. Hermione, Jongin dan Sehun tertawa sedangkan Harry hanya tersenyum dan menatap bingung.

.

"Ini untukmu, Hermione-sunbaemin," kata Sehun malu-malu.  
"Aku terlalu tua dipanggil seperti itu. Panggil saja Mione-ah," kata Hermione.  
"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sehun-ah juga," kata Sehun dengan senang. Hermione mengangguk.

Mereka berlima memasuki bioskop. Terlihat Harry duduk ditengah. Disamping kirinya terlihat Jongin bersama Krystal dan samping kanannya Hermione dan Sehun.

Film pun dimulai. Harry hanya dapat menikmati gambar film karena ia tak mengerti dengan bahasa Korea. Ia berbeda dengan Hermione yang bahkan sangat fasih berbahasa Korea. Karena mulai bosan, ia pun melihat kearah Jongin dan Kai yang terlihat mesra. Ini memuakkan, pikirnya.

Harry berbalik kearah Hermione dan Sehun yang juga tengah menikmati film itu. Harry mendengus kesal. Ia segera menutup matanya dan mencoba membawa dirinya menuju rumahnya yang tenang.

Hermione terlihat begitu tegang. Ia mencengkram sandaran tangan kursi itu sambil berusaha untuk tidak takut. Sehun dapat melihat jelas betapa tegangnya Hermione. Ia pun tak kalah tegangnya.

"Kyaa!"

Hermione dan beberapa pengunjung berteriak. Hermione merasa tengah memeluk lengan seseorang. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya lengan siapa yang dia peluk.

"Eh, mianhae, mianhae, Sehun-ah," kata Hermione terkejut kemudian memperbaiki duduknya. Sehun tersenyum.  
"Hm, nee," katanya. Terlihat pipi Hermione yang tampak merona.

Hermione kembali menikmati filmnya. Terlihat Sehun disampingnya yang malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bagian mana lagi yang mengerikan? Tanya Sehun dalam hatinya.

Setelah memeluk, Hermione malah menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Sehun hanya diam dan menikmati genggaman Hermione yang semakin kuat. Kuharap perasaan yang kuat ini dapat sekuat cintaku padanya, pikir Sehun. Oh, tidak, apa yang kupikirkan ini?! runtuknya.

"Eh, mianhae, Drake. Ini refleks," kata Hermione sambil tertunduk. Sehun dapat melihat pipi Hermione yang merona.  
"Tak apa. Kutahu, kau pasti takut," kata Sehun sambil berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak meloncat kegirangan. Namun ia mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Drake itu, kalau boleh tahu siapa?" tanya Sehun perlahan. Hermione terkejut.

"Ah, mianhae, mianhae. Aku salah memanggilmu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa," kata Hermione sambil berusaha tersenyum dan meruntuki dirinya dalam hati.  
"Hm,"

.

"Fillm yang bagus," komentar Krystal ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari bioskop.  
"Bagus karena kau dapat memelukku," kata Jongin. Krystal mendelik.  
"Ya! Enak saja. Kajja kita pulang!" kata Krystal.  
"Jangan ngambek, chagi. Aku akan membelikanmu eskrim sebagai gantinya," kata Jongin. Krystal berbalik.  
"Shireo," kata Krystal kemudian menarik tangan Hermione dan Harry.

"Lets go back, Mione, Harry. Biarkan saja namja itu tidur diluar kamar," kata Krystal sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Chagi-ah," Jongin memelas.  
"Sabarlah, hyung. Kamarku memiliki sebuah sofa yang bisa kau tempati," kata Sehun menggoda.  
"Aigo, diamlah!" kata Jongin dan segera mengejar Krystal dan Hermione.

Namun ia kalah cepat. Krystal, Hermione dan Harry segera naik ke dalam taksi. Taksi itu langsung saja melaju kencang ketika Jongin tiba diluar. Dengan terpaksa, ia dan Sehun mencari taksi lain.

.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Sehun perlahan.  
"Apa?" tanya Jongin terlihat malas.

"Em, Mione-ah itu, sudah punya pacar atau belum?" tanya Sehun pelan. Jongin terbelalak dan menatap Sehun tajam.  
"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Mione-sunbae?" Sehun tertunduk malu. Ia mengumpat. Jongin menertawakannya.

"Jadi kau menyukai yeoja London itu?" goda Jongin.  
"Hyung," Sehun terlihat malu.

"Kudengar ia sudah memiliki tunangan. Dia bertunangan semenjak empat tahun lalu. Tapi tadi, aku mendengar, hyungnya menyuruh melupakan seseorang namja empat tahun lalu. Namanya kalau tidak salah, Dra, Dra, ah. Aku lupa," kata Jongin sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.  
"Draco?"  
"Ah! Itu dia! Tapi sepertinya, namja itu sudah tiada," kata Jongin. Sehun mengangguk.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Bisakah kau mendekatkanku padanya?" tanya Sehun penuh harap. Jongin terkejut dan menatap Sehun bingung.  
"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan.  
"Jangan menunjukkan aegyomu, Sehun-an. Arraso, aku akan membantumu. Dan sepertinya kita bisa memulainya malam ini," kata Jongin. Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

.

"Mione,"

Hermione berbalik. Harry masih ada dikamarnya dengan Krystal. Harry segera menghampiri Hermione yang berdiri dibalkon sambil memerhatikan bintang yang bertebaran.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Harry. Hermione menatap Harry.

"Kurasa, pria tadi itu sangat mirip dengan Draco," gumam Harry sambil menatap bintang.  
"Apa kau tak merasa risih dengan itu? Bukannya dia satu agensi denganmu?" Hermione segera membuang pandangannya ketika Harry menatapnya. Hermione terdiam sambil kembali menatap bintang bersama Harry.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Harry," gumam Hermione. Harry tertawa kecil.  
"Kau pasti merasa sangat sedih. Isn't?" Hermione hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian memerhatikan cincin pertunangannya dengan Draco.

"Kau benar. Semakin aku melangkah jauh, semakin dekat Draco padaku. Namun melalui Sehun, aku rasa aku dekat dengan Draco. Aku selalu menghindari Sehun ketika sedang di konser SMTOWN. Karena setiap melihatnya, rasanya aku melihat Draco versi Korea. Ketika aku mendengar suaranya yang terdengar dingin, itu membuatku menitikkan air mata," kata Hermione.

"Itulah yang membuatku mengatakan akan pulang ke London. Walau sebenarnya, aku berencana ke London untuk menakhiri kontrakku dan melanjutkan kontrakku dengan SM. Tapi, tak ada salahnya aku pergi ke Hogwarts untuk reuni kita," Hermione langsung terdiam.

"Dan mengunjungi makam Draco,"

Harry menatap Hermione. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Hermione mau mengunjungi makam Draco lagi. Ia tersenyum.

"Aw!"

Hermione dan Harry terkejut. Mereka segera berbalik dan menemukan Krystal yang tengah kesakitan. Krystal tersenyum nyengir kearah Hermione dan Harry sambil mengelus-elus kakinya.

"Gwenchana, Soojung-ah?" tanya Hermione khawatir. Krystal duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya Jongin sudah kembali. Aku akan kekamar sekarang," kata Harry kemudian meninggalkan Krystal dan Hermione.

.

"Harry!"

Terlihat Jongin dan Sehun yang terburu-buru mengejar Harry. Harry berhenti tepat ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar. Dilihatnya kedua pria yang tengah berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Kalau ingin bicara, mungkin sebaiknya kita bicara didalam," kata Harry. Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk. Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry ketika mereka sudah berada didalam.

"Apakah, eum, Hermione itu adikmu?" tanya Jongin.  
"Yeah, dia adikku. Kenapa?" Jongin saling sikut dengan Sehun.

"Bolehkah, eum, err aku minta nomor teleponmu atau emailmu?" tanya Sehun. Harry mengernyitkan dahi. Email? Apa itu? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia berpikir sejenak.  
"Emailku sedang tak dapat digunakan. Bila kau minta nomor teleponku, akan kuberikan," kata Harry. Sehun segera mencatat nomor Harry dihandphonenya.

"Thanks," kata Sehun terlihat senang.  
"Urwell," kata Harry ramah.  
"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kamarku. Good night," kata Sehun.

"Wait, wait," Sehun berbalik.  
"Mwo?"  
"Namamu tadi siapa? Sehun?" Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"Nee, Sehun. Harry, can I call you hyung?" tanya Sehun.  
"Apa itu hyung?" tanyanya. Ada-ada saja panggilan para muggle, pikir Harry.  
"Hyung itu seperti kakak laki-laki," terang Sehun.  
"Oke. Nope," kata Harry.

Sehun keluar dari kamar Jongin dan Harry dengan perasaan bahagia. Oke, perlahan Sehun-ah. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

T.B.C


End file.
